


Movies

by Yviinfinite



Series: Supernatural Has Ruined My Life [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Disney moves, F/M, Fluff, Humor, tangled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:38:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: You decided to show Castiel some Disney movies. Tangled, being one of your favourites, had to be in the mix.





	Movies

You smiled and snuggled closer to Cas. Your eyes wandered from the TV to his face. His eyes were glued to the screen. They had been for a while now. After Castiel had told you he didn't know any Disney movies you decided to binge watch some with him. You had started with lion king, and the next six movies were a blur. Right now you were watching Tangled. Cas seemed enraptured. You were watching the boat scene, the song reaching your ears. 

"All those days watching from the windows. All those years outside looking in. All that time never even knowing just how blind I've been."

Your heart started to beat faster as the lyrics continued. 

"Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight. Now I'm here, suddenly I see." 

Your face grew warm. 

"Standing here, it's all so clear. I'm where I'm meant to be."

Did you really relate to the song? Or was it just the heat of the moment? You hunted, but maybe that was how it should be. Maybe it was your fate.

"And at last I see the light, and it's like the fog has lifted. And at last I see the light, and it's like the sky is new. And it's warm and real and bright, and the world has somehow shifted."

You kept staring at Castiel. Ever since you've met the angel, everything was better. He made you happier, even if he didn't do anything. Just the thought of him made you giddy and warm. But what exactly was that feeling?

"All at once, everything looks different. Now that I see you."

Cas turned his head to look at you, now more interested in you staring at him than at the movie. You felt your blush crawling down your neck and swiftly stared ahead, nervously watching Cas out of the corner of your eye.

"All those days chasing down a daydream. All those years, living in a blur. All that time never truly seeing things the way they were."

You turned your head again, giving Cas a small and hesitant smile. He smiled right back, and you noticed just how happy he looked. He must really like Disney.

"Now she's here shining in the starlight. Now she's here, suddenly I know. If she's here it's crystal clear, I'm where I'm meant to go."

He hesitantly reached up, cupping your face in his hand. There was something in his eyes you couldn't quite describe. Was it awe? Or astonishment? 

"And at last I see the light, and it's like the fog has lifted. And at last I see the light, and it's like the sky is new. And it's warm and real and bright, and the world has somehow shifted."

His hand moved from your cheek to your neck, pulling you to him. He placed your head under his chin, wrapping his other arm around you.

"All at once, everything is different, now that I see you."

Your held tightly onto him, not wanting the moment to end. There was a wordless conversation between the two of you. Your feelings, his feelings, everything was exchanged. The last notes of the song faded. "Now that I see you...", you whispered along, happy tears threatening to spill from your eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
